


Confession/Madness

by Galadriel34



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah... What in the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession/Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vallomások/Őrület](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392130) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



**Confession/Madness**

I think, I’ve gone nuts. Everybody would say, I have. Why? Because, I’m in love. Yes, me. In love. Who can say what is it like to be in love? It’s when you can’t have enough of the other one, when you forget everything whenever you see him, when your heart  starts beating like crazy and the butterflies in your stomach are dancing wildly. It is, when you would like to spend your every moment with him, listening to his sweet voice, as he’s speaking, and his heartbeats, smelling his scent? If this is true, then I‘m in love. If it’s totally and perfectly impossible, yes, I’m in love. I fell in love with a man, whom I had never met face to face, whom I had never touched, who will never be mine. He is thousands of miles away from me, sill not far, he is in my heart.

I would like to say loudly: I love you. But I can’t ever do that. This is an unrequited love, this is my destiny.

How did this start? I don’t know. I saw him and that’s all. I saw him, and it didn’t take long, he charmed me, imprisoned me. The story started a long time ago, when I was only 14. A palmist told my fortune, and it’s (become) true. I’m in love, again. She promised me two loves in my life, well, she was right. The first one turned out badly, that hadn’t been visible at the beginning, the second one will turn out badly too, but I know it in advance. Which one is the better? Who knows… but I‘m slowly dying of it. The first one broke me; the second one is burying me alive. Anyway how ironic it is. He has everything a woman would want. Everything… The only thing that’s missing is the fact, he’s unavailable. He is as far away from me as the stars, and still I want to reach him, I’m stretching, like on clean summer nights towards the dark sky, I’m reaching out maybe I can reach the shiny diamonds in the sky, but I finally find out, I can’t do this, it’s impossible. Well, it is impossible like this to reach him. Nevertheless… so I long for touching him, like the soft spring breeze; I thirst for his kisses, like the drying soil in the summer heat; I long for feeling feel his body, like the cold nature the snow-blanket; I want him, like the people want the arrival of Spring after the long Winter. Is this love? Is it?  Because if it is then I’m in love. I fell in love with a man, who can never be mine, what is slowly consume me. And yes, that’s ironic too. I’ll die if I can do it I can stand in front of him, looking into his eyes, and I would be able to tell him, how much I love him. This would be the fairy tale. A dream… But why do I dream? Don’t get involve in the dream, they say, and somewhere I know, they’re right. But what would keep me alive, if not dreaming? Life would be so empty without dreams, like space. As far the stars are endlessly away from each other, as he’s far away from me, and I dream with him almost every night and almost every day. I go to bed and wake up with him, he keeps me alive and I live for him. It’s ironic, isn’t it? I live for him and I‘m lost because of him. I love and hate him. I love him, because he is, and I hate him, because he never can be mine. I hate him. Like myself. Why I’m a fool like this, I don’t know. No, it’s not true. I know. Because, I’m in love, deeply.

 

2009-04-05

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiy for her patient :)


End file.
